Brave, rusé, sage et loyale
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Il était brave comme le lion, lui rusé comme le serpent et elle avait la sagesse de l'aigle... du moins ils essayaient. Elle, était loyale envers et contre tout mais il est difficile de le demeurer alors que ses amis se déchirent. Série de one shots pouvant être lus indépendamment sur les fondateurs de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Ça y était. C'était fini. Bel et bien fini. Helga était la dernière survivante. La seule fondatrice encore debout. Rowena venait de rendre son dernier soupir... et ce sans avoir revu sa fille qui lui avait causé tant de torts. Et dire que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait soufflé mot à personne de la perte de son diadème. Pas même à ses plus proches amis. Que de cachotteries ils en étaient venus à se faire avec le temps. Mensonges, dissimulations, chacun pour son camp, chacun dans sa maison. Quelle folie !

Il fallait dire aussi que Rowena était fière. En dépit de toute logique. Elle était même la femme la plus fière qu'Helga ait jamais rencontrée. Mais elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Helga se rappelait de leur rencontre.  
C'était Godric qui les avaient présentées mais elle avait déjà entendu parler d'elle auparavant. Le monde des sorciers était secret et disséminé mais les nouvelles se répandaient vite. Lorsqu'on voyageait, on pouvait rapidement repérer ses confrères qui laissaient des indices magiques à proximité de leurs maisons. Un pitiponk capturé en lanterne, des grottes à l'éclat surnaturel qui cachaient des palais, un corbeau qui croassait en langage codé... En général d'ailleurs, les humbles chaumières et les lacs que voyaient les Moldus renfermaient des châteaux fabuleux et de somptueux manoirs très fonctionnels.  
Et celle qui avait dessiné la plupart de ces édifices, c'était Rowena la bâtisseuse. Cette sorcière artisane itinérante était devenue extrêmement connue au fil du temps. Parmi ses pairs, elle n'avait pas d'égal. Elle savait s'adapter à tous les budgets et les résultats étaient immanquablement sublimes. Elle savait tordre l'espace magique et jouer des matières et des textures pour cacher de minuscules pierres entre deux gouttes de pluie. Elle tissait de l'or dans les toiles d'araignée et ses escaliers de cristal touchaient, disait-on, l'empire céleste des spectres ardents.

Comment reconnaissait-on ses œuvres ? En général, elle les signait discrètement de son emblème, un aigle aux ailes déployées. D'ailleurs, son deuxième surnom était lié à cela. Elle était Rowena la bâtisseuse mais aussi "Rowena les serres d'aigle", en référence à ses outils les plus incroyables, ses mains, ses serres qui donnaient des ailes à tout ce qu'elle créait.  
A chaque nouvel élément qu'elle apprenait sur Rowena, la jeune Helga était plus admirative. Quelle femme extraordinaire. Quelle invention ! Quel génie ! Elle se hissait aux côtés des hommes les meilleurs et faisait preuve d'une telle indépendance !

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour le première fois, donc, Helga était encore une des petites aides de cuisine du château Gryffondor. Cette famille appartenait à l'ancienne noblesse Moldue mais après une première union avec une sorcière, il y avait de cela six génération, on pouvait aujourd'hui dire que la famille était sorcière. Pourtant, les Gryffondor cohabitaient avec les Moldus de façon harmonieuse. Discrètement, sans les brusquer, ils faisaient bénéficier leurs gens du savoir-faire sorcier. On guérissait les blessures, on offrait des banquets somptueux et Lady Gryffondor s'arrangeait même pour que le temps soit toujours clément pour les récoltes. Le domaine était prospère et tous vivaient heureux. Un paradis sur terre.

C'est dans ce contexte que le couple Gryffondor avait fait rechercher des talents sorciers à travers le pays afin de pourvoir à l'amélioration du niveau de vie au domaine. Des guérisseurs, des duellistes pour protéger les limites du territoire, des enlumineurs, des scribes, des musiciens, des faiseurs de charmes, des ménestrels, des artisans... On avait trouvé des sorciers de tous poils à travers le pays et les accents se chevauchaient en un étrange babillage dans la cour des Gryffondor. Helga avait été choisie pour ses dons de cuisine. C'était Lady Gryffondor elle-même qui l'avait repérée. De passage dans le petit village du Dumfriesshire où se trouvait une communauté d'humbles sorciers, elle avait goûté à son ragoût de crapaud. Dès la première bouchée, elle avait fait appeler la cuisinière. Inquiète, la petite Helga Blaireau qui avait à peine quatorze ans, avait accouru après de cette grande Lady.

« C'est le miel ? J'en ai mis trop ? Je trouvais que ça donnait un petit goût qui relevait le jus de sangsue, s'était aussitôt inquiétée Helga sans laisser parler la Lady de passage ; outrepassant ici les convenances. »

Un silence anxieux avait suivi. Et voilà, la dernière des Blaireau avait encore gaffé ! Elle était vraiment impossible celle-là ! Heureusement la Lady avait éclaté de rire et avait insisté pour ramener Helga avec elle au domaine. Ça avait été une déchirante tristesse pour Helga de quitter son village. Sa famille nombreuse allait lui manquer bien entendu. Les Blaireau (ainsi les surnommait-on car ils logeaient dans des maisons enfouies, comme des terriers) étaient de braves gens simples, droits et affectueux. Et puis, le grand monde lui faisait peur. On y brûlait les sorciers et les Moldus dominaient. Comment saurait-elle se comporter avec eux ? L'univers était si vaste. Même avec les nouvelles que portaient les faucons et les hiboux, elle n'en percevait pas le début du commencement.

« Je te prendrai sous mon aile, lui assura la Lady après l'avoir invité à confier ses inquiétudes. »

Et elle l'avait fait. Au château, Helga était devenue son élève. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas aux cuisines avec les elfes de maisons et le chef cuisinier Billy Grovel, elle rejoignait la Lady dans sa tour et suivait là son précieux enseignement. Avec elle, elle découvrait l'espace infini du ciel, les étoiles, les courants du vent et les mouvements des astres. Parfois, elle était aussi conviée aux cours que donnait l'abbé au jeune seigneur du château Godric, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle. Et bien sûr elle suivait tous les enseignements des Gleemen de passage. Helga adorait les veillées où tout le monde était invité à chanter. Elle ne s'en sortait elle-même pas trop mal. Son timbre frêle savait prendre de la puissance pour monter et, sans le vouloir, elle avait été remarquée plusieurs fois. Notamment le soir où elle avait vu Rowena la bâtisseuse pour la première fois.

De passage au château pour réaménager certaines pièces sur ordre de Lord Gryffondor, l'artisane avait été l'invité d'honneur du banquet le premier soir. Bien que sa réputation la précédât, elle n'avait en réalité que dix-huit ans à l'époque, c'est à dire trois de plus qu'Helga. C'était une belle sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage d'un ovale et d'un teint parfait. Elle prenait grand soin d'elle et si sa beauté n'était pas sa priorité, elle la travaillait presque autant que ses constructions. En la voyant, Helga avait senti son admiration pour elle croître encore, mais elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher pour autant, trop impressionnée qu'elle était. Hélas, le jeune Godric, qui plaisantait avec cette belle dame, l'avait introduite sans préambule auprès de cette invitée de marque :

« Eh ! Helga ! Rowena a beaucoup apprécié votre cuisine ! lui avait-il crié, venez lui dire un mot. »

Contrainte et forcée, Helga s'était avancée vers l'artisane dont le regard perçant l'avait glacée pendant quelques éternelles secondes d'observation.

« C'est donc vous qui avez inventé cette recette, m'a dit Godric, c'était vraiment divin. »

Helga avait rougi, incapable de répondre, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Godric. Heureusement, on l'avait bientôt tirée de son embarras en lui demandant de chanter pendant que Lady Gryffondor, elle-même, l'accompagnait à la harpe. Un autre sorcier la soutenait au chant. Il avait aussi été repéré par Lady Gryffondor lors de ses déplacements. C'était un extraordinaire ténor qui avait été remarqué pour ses dons avec les animaux. Au domaine, il les soignait et surveillait les troupeaux de loin. On disait qu'il était capable de communiquer avec eux et plus particulièrement avec les serpents même s'il ne faisait que rarement étalage de ce talent qui effrayait les Moldus.  
Il en avait pourtant fait la démonstration à Helga qui, après avoir chanté plusieurs fois avec lui, avait fini par s'attirer la sympathie de ce jeune homme timide et réservé. Il l'avait un jour conviée pour une visite des fermes alentours et en chemin, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause et partageaient un peu de fromage, il avait émis un étrange sifflement. Helga lui avait ri au nez mais aussitôt, une farandole de serpents avait surgi de toutes parts. Intriguée, la jeune fille avait tâché de distinguer les espèces et s'était même risquée à s'approcher d'eux quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait rien à en craindre.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? s'était-il étonné, et moi qui espérais te voir pousser des petits cris d'effroi.  
\- Comment leur parles-tu ?  
\- J'appelle ça le _Fourchelang_. Je pense que d'autres sorciers ont déjà eu cette capacité avant moi. Héraclès par exemple. S'il a pu étrangler les serpents dans son berceau, c'est certainement qu'il a su les calmer avant mais je trouve dommage pour ma part de tuer ainsi des créatures de Dieu.  
\- Tu es tellement talentueux, avait soupiré Helga, et moi, la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est plumer les goules d'eau et assaisonner les ragoûts.  
\- Ne te dévalorise pas. Ta cuisine est un lien entre les gens. Tu apaises les esprits et les mets en d'heureuses dispositions. »

Il lui avait tendrement tapoté la tête :

« Une vraie politicienne ! »

Il s'était relevé et ils avaient repris leur route vers la ferme. En repensant à ses instants de bonheur, Helga avait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Quel être était-il devenu ce Salazar. Si elle avait su...  
Beaucoup de sorciers savaient instinctivement résister aux flammes mais la magie, à l'époque, n'avait pas le degré de raffinement qu'on lui connaissait aujourd'hui grâce à Poudlard. Ainsi, les petits sorciers dispersés, isolés dans les campagnes, n'exploitaient-ils pas leurs pouvoirs jusqu'à leur plein potentiel. Face à la pendaison, la famille de Salazar, une famille d'immigrés, d'Egyptiens et d'Espagnols noirauds qui plus est... tous ces potentiels sorciers avaient été incapables de résister.

Si seulement Salazar leur en avait parlé plus tôt, peut-être aurait-on pu éviter la succession d'événements dramatiques qui allait suivre.

Le temps avait passé au domaine Gryffondor. Rowena aux serres d'aigle avait déployé ses ailes et était repartie vers le vaste monde. Elle repassait parfois au domaine mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Elle avait dans le regard des paysages lointains et enchanteurs. Cette vagabonde se déplaçait à présent avec sa fille, la déjà belle Héléna qui enchantait Helga par son babillage. Salazar lui-même n'était pas insensible aux charmes de l'enfant. L'artisane et sa fille s'étaient frayées un chemin vers le cœur de cet homme taciturne. Rowena et Salazar, tous deux secrets et laconiques, échangeaient sans doute dans une langue incompréhensible à Helga. Ça la peinait un peu mais bon. Elle avait mieux à faire.

D'ailleurs, elle avait-elle même pris du galon. Grovel avait laissé sa place à Helga qui était devenue la grande cuisinière du château. Sa cuisine était devenue très réputée et sa jovialité additionnée à ses constants allers et venus d'une marmite à l'autre lui avaient valu le surnom de « pouffe souffle ». C'était ainsi du nom d'Helga pouffe-souffle qu'elle signait ses œuvres car grâce à l'enseignement de sa Lady, elle avait également commencé à noter ses recettes dans un gros livre destiné aux générations futures. Ce savoir attirait la curiosité de tous les sorciers du pays et bientôt, les recettes les plus simples et accessibles furent envoyées à travers toute l'Ecosse par hibou.

« Le savoir se répand, avait constaté Lady Gryffondor avec bonheur, nous serons bientôt l'épicentre de la culture sorcière d'Ecosse. »

Godric était devenu un chevalier fort et vaillant. Beau, courageux et doué d'un esprit vif et galant, il plaisait beaucoup aux dames. Avec elles, il était le parfait chevalier servant, mais à la première occasion, il descendait aux cuisines et faisait tomber son masque de civilité, redevenant l'enfant espiègle qui taquinait Helga, la timide fille des campagnes. Elle n'était plus aussi sensible qu'avant à ses plaisanteries et savait mieux le contenir. Avec l'habitude, elle avait fini par outrepasser son rang et le traitait comme un galant ordinaire.  
Pourtant, il était tout sauf ça. Chez les Moldus, il était un jouteur hors pair. Chez les sorciers, un duelliste extrêmement talentueux. Il maniait la baguette comme personne mais Helga ne pouvait pas en juger. Elle n'était pas qualifiée. A l'époque, seuls les nobles sorciers pouvaient se payer un si digne artefact que la baguette. Elle, elle n'était qu'une cuisinière. Une humble cuisinière.  
Même si Lady Gryffondor, elle, voyait plus que ça en elle. Ainsi, l'avait-elle convoquée auprès d'elle et s'était exprimée ainsi :

« La santé de mon époux décline et quand Dieu nous le reprendra, mon fils prendra sa place à la tête du domaine. Il lui faudra alors une compagne digne de ce nom.  
\- Nombre de grandes dames, sorcières ou Moldues, seraient flattées d'être choisie comme épouse pour Godric Gryffondor, avait répondu Helga. »

Lady Gryffondor avait eu un sourire malicieux :

« Mais enfin Helga, c'est vous que je veux comme bru. Nulle autre que vous ne serait capable de dominer mon impétueux fils. »

Helga, tétanisée, avait mis quelques instants à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Pendant de longues minutes, elle n'avait pu articuler une parole. Lady Gryffondor, considérant ce silence comme une approbation, avait commencé à parler du mariage, de l'organisation, de son nouveau rang de châtelaine. Mais brusquement, Helga l'avait interrompue :

« Je ne peux pas épouser Godric ! »

Lady Gryffondor l'avait dévisagée avec perplexité.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas ! Je vous dois tant pourtant. Vous m'avez, pour ainsi dire, faite, mais je ne ne peux pas devenir sa femme. Je ne suis qu'une cuisinière ma Lady. Je ne serai jamais une épouse digne de ce nom pour un homme comme Godric... »

La dispute avait duré longtemps. Finalement, Helga avait obtenu de rentrer chez elle quelques temps pour y réfléchir. Il s'avérait que Rowena la bâtisseuse était au château à ce moment et elles avaient décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Cela avait un peu apaisé la peine d'Helga car ce départ était très éprouvant pour elle. Les adieux avaient été déchirant. Helga quittait une nouvelle fois sa famille, son foyer... Les elfes de maison, même, lui étaient si attachés qu'ils lui avaient cousu de nombreux mouchoirs et fichus en cadeau d'adieu. Helga les avait toujours. Godric lui avait aussi donné un "gage de son amour". Une coupe qu'il avait fait graver d'un blaireau. Le travail était remarquable et jamais Helga n'avait été en possession d'un objet si onéreux :

« Je vous ai fait faire un objet utilitaire car je savais que vous n'aviez cure des bijoux. Le blaireau sera, je l'espère, votre blason. Helga pouffe-souffle du Blaireau, avait commenté Godric. »

Il avait eu l'air vraiment triste de son départ mais l'aimait-il vraiment ou ne faisait-il qu'obéir à sa mère ? Helga se l'était sincèrement demandé.  
Sur la route, Rowena et Helga s'étaient encore rapprochées. Évitant les Moldus de crainte d'être accusées de sorcellerie en tant que femmes seules, elles avaient eu l'occasion de beaucoup échanger. Rowena avait appris à Helga quelques tours de magie pour se protéger et Helga avait appris à sa compagne les enseignements de Lady Gryffondor sur le temps et les astres ainsi que quelques chansons. Rowena avait une voix alto qui s'accordait parfaitement au soprano d'Helga. Ensemble, elles donnaient des petits concerts à Helena pour l'endormir, le soir.  
Puis, il avait fallu se dire au-revoir. Rowena avait repris sa route et Helga était rentrée dans son hameau sorcier du Dumfriesshire.

« Vous arrêterez-vous un jour Rowena ? avait demandé Helga, les femmes errantes ne sont pas bien vues vous savez.  
\- Mes yeux ont encore besoin de liberté, avait répondu Rowena. »

Quelques mois avaient passé. Dans un petit cottage aménagé par Rowena avant qu'elle ne reparte, Helga avait mené une vie paisible à l'abri des tourments. Elle donnait des cours aux jeunes sorciers du hameau et invitait souvent ses amis pour de grands banquets qu'elle concluait toujours par un concert où elle s'accompagnait des crapauds du marécage que Salazar lui avait appris à dresser. Puis, un jour, les hiboux du château de Gryffondor avaient cessé d'arriver et la nouvelle avait fini par parvenir là-bas.

Le domaine de Gryffondor avait été attaqué et rasé. Le bonheur trop éclatant des châtelains avait attiré la jalousie des seigneurs voisins et ils avaient été dénoncés comme sorciers auprès du roi qui leur avait prêté le concours de son armée pour arrêter ces mécréants.  
Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Helga s'était effondrée. Pendant des mois, elle n'avait plus cuisiné un seul plat ni chanté une seule chanson. Elle se contentait d'errer, la nuit, espérant secrètement que les Pitiponks la mènerait à sa perte pour en finir avec toutes ses douleurs. Lady Gryffondor, les elfes de maison, Godric, Salazar... avaient-ils survécu ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

C'est dans cette humeur sombre qu'elle avait reçu, un soir, un étrange visiteur qui avait toqué à sa porte. Le hameau était enterré dans des lieux impraticables pour les Moldus et seuls les sorciers s'aventuraient jusque là. Aussi Helga avait aussitôt reconnu un semblable. Il était encapuchonné comme un moine et avait aussitôt réclamé à manger. Helga ne lui avait servi que du pain.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux m'offrir ? avait-il demandé, j'ai souvenir de tables plus somptueuses. Ce n'est pas digne de ce qu'on me servait au domaine de Gryffondor.  
\- Le domaine est tombé et vous êtes dans un humble hameau du Dumfriesshire, il n'y a là rien d'étonnant avait-elle rétorqué. »

Il avait achevé de manger en silence. Puis, il lui avait demandé l'aumône pour poursuivre sa route. Helga ne possédait pas grand chose mais comme il insistait, elle s'était alors souvenue de la coupe de Godric. A quoi aurait pu lui servir cette babiole ? Autant la donner. Quand il avait vu son cadeau, l'étranger s'était étonné :

« C'est un don bien précieux !  
\- C'est ça ou rien mon brave, je ne peux pas donner moins.  
\- Ça vexerait Godric s'il savait que tu donnais ainsi ses gages au tout venant mais moi, ça me fait plaisir. Malgré ton amertume, ton cœur n'a pas fondu. »

Sur ses mots prononcés d'une voix familière, l'étranger avait ôté son capuchon et Helga avait reconnu Salazar. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, incapable de contenir ses larmes. Salazar était vivant et même, mieux que ça, il lui avait ensuite expliqué que Godric avait lui aussi survécu et l'avait envoyé pour la ramener auprès de lui. En entendant ça, Helga avait voulu partir aussitôt pour ne pas perdre une minute mais Salazar lui avait ensuite assuré qu'en partant demain, il serait plus tôt arrivé près de Godric. Perplexe, Helga avait insisté pour partir tout de suite et Salazar lui avait alors expliqué que les elfes de cuisine avaient révélé un don jusque là inconnu. Ils étaient en effet capable de se transporter d'un endroit à un autre en un clin d'oeil et ce grand pouvoir leur avait permis de sauver quelques dizaines d'habitants. Hélas, malgré tout, nombreux avaient péri dans l'attaque des Moldus et parmi eux, la noble Lady Gryffondor.

Pour éviter que ce genre de drame ne se reproduise, Salazar et Godric, lesquels s'étaient réfugiés dans les profondeurs de grottes enchantées qui bordaient le lac du domaine, avaient tâché d'imiter les elfes et mis au point un sortilège similaire.

« Il va falloir que nous t'apprenions, avait conclu Salazar, il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves à la merci de ces vermines de Moldus ignares ! »

La violence de ces propos avait à l'époque paru justifié à Helga. A posteriori, elle avait compris que depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, Salazar n'avait cessé de nourrir sa haine à l'égard des Moldus et que l'attaque des Gryffondor avait encore ajouté une pierre à l'édifice de sa rancœur.  
Dans le froid glacial, il avait alors enveloppé Helga dans sa cape et avait « transplané » avec elle jusqu'à Godric. Helga n'avait emmené que la coupe au blaireau et son livre de recettes.

L'homme qu'était devenu Godric avait entièrement perdu l'insouciance et l'insolence du beau chevalier blond qu'elle avait quitté. Il était usé, sombre et son regard s'était attristé. Néanmoins, quand il avait aperçu Helga, son visage s'était illuminé. Les deux vieux amis s'étaient étreints et toutes les vieilles rancœurs avaient été oubliées. Aux côtés du jeune Lord Gryffondor, Helga avait également eu la surprise de reconnaître Rowena. Elle avait également été menée ici par Salazar qui était devenu un maître dans l'art de transplaner. Héléna dormait plus loin, dans une alcôve naturelle de la grotte que Rowena avait taillé en forme d'ailes avec son art magique.

« Mes amis, avait gravement dit Godric, je vous ai réunis ici pour unir le monde sorcier sous l'égide d'un savoir partagé, pour que plus jamais, l'ignorance ne nous rende victime des perfidies des envieux et pour organiser le monde magique tel qu'il sera demain. Ici, sur les ruines de l'ancien château des Gryffondor, je voudrai bâtir une école pour les jeunes sorciers de toute l'Ecosse... de toute l'Angleterre, de Pays de Galles et même d'Irlande ! Nous accepterons tout le monde qu'importe le rang, la fortune ou le sexe et nous construirons ici un temple pour léguer le savoir sorcier au monde futur. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Rowena avait souri, chose rare, et avait déclaré :

« Sur les ruines du château Gryffondor, je bâtirai un édifice fabuleux et changeant ; un château volatile que seuls les sorciers verront et j'y enseignerai à réfléchir et à chercher sans cesse connaissance et liberté.  
\- Moi, avait poursuivi Salazar, j'apprendrai la ruse aux jeunes sorciers afin qu'ils échappent toujours aux Moldus. Et je leur apprendrai aussi que l'ambition n'est pas un péché et qu'on peut devenir l'ami d'un seigneur même quand on ne fait que s'occuper des troupeaux. »

Disant cela, il avait posé son bras sur celui de Godric qui lui avait souri avec chaleur. Quel malentendu entre eux dès le début. Godric voulait préserver des vies, Salazar voulait conquérir. Et pourtant, nul secret, nulle dissimulation dans cet échange de regard francs. Juste de la confiance. Helga avait parlé à son tour :

« J'apprendrai aux jeunes sorciers la valeur de l'effort, que l'amitié vaut plus que tous les colifichets et que la loyauté est le plus pur des trésors. »

Hors de la grotte, l'aube s'était levée sur les ruines qui allaient devenir le camouflage de leur école. Poudlard. Spontanément, Helga s'était alors mise à chanter et les trois autres l'avaient rejointe. L'alto Rowena, le ténor Salazar, le basse Godric et la soprano Helga s'étaient accordés ensemble dans un chant céleste qui célébrait une antique victoire guerrière.

Au souvenir de ces instants d'espérance et de bravoure, de confiance et d'amour, Helga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oui, cette époque était bel et bien révolue et sa cuisine, aussi bonne soit-elle, n'était pas venue à bout des différends de Godric et Salazar. Leurs oppositions avaient donné naissance aux maisons qui avaient séparé leurs élèves en quatre clans et tout cela s'était achevé dans une rupture définitive. Rowena qui était restée la plus proche de Salazar, avait eu du mal à supporter cette séparation. A dater du jour de son départ, elle n'avait plus crée quoi que ce soit, se contentant de donner des cours.

Malgré tout, la vie continuait. On enterrerait Rowena demain. Il y aurait une grande cérémonie à Poudlard. Les élèves rendraient un ultime hommage à cette enseignante hors pair. Puis, il faudrait retourner en cours.

En terme d'histoire, j'ai joué sur des références à des lieux précis mais un flou artistique politique un peu comme dans le roman courtois. Les dates de vie des sorciers n'étant donnés grosso modo qu'à partir du Xème siècle on peut déduire que ça se passe avant pour les fondateurs qui sont placés "au Moyen-Âge" mais bon... c'est flou voilà !


	2. Leòghanta

Un Noir des Hébrides avait investi la région du Glen Mor où se situait l'ancien domaine des Gryffondor. Cette bête monstrueuse avait, dans un premier temps, bien arrangé les affaires des fondateurs de Poudlard car elle en éloignait les Moldus indiscrets. Cependant, la créature était rapidement devenue plus dangereuse et vindicative. S'étant lassée du régime de poisson du loch de Poudlard, elle avait commencé à menacer les élèves, voire les habitants et possessions des domaines voisins.

« Il est primordial que nous nous débarrassions de la bête, conclut Rowena, elle va finir par attirer l'attention de nos voisins sur nous et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Et puis, nos élèves les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas s'en défendre et je suis sûr que la présence d'un dragon découragera de nouvelles arrivées.  
\- Je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut Rowena, s'écria aussitôt Godric, chevalier avant d'être sorcier !  
\- Nous irons tous ensemble, protesta Helga, hors de question de prendre des risques. Tu es d'accord Salazar ? »

Ce dernier, le plus laconique des quatre, semblait hésiter. A l'autre bout de la table, il triturait son gobelet, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de tuer une créature qui, comme nous, est trop souvent victime de la vindicte des masses ignorantes.  
\- Enfin Salazar, nous n'avons pas le choix, protesta Godric, si le Noir des Hébrides s'est déplacé jusqu'à nous, c'est certainement dû à une surpopulation dans sa région de naissance. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les dragons étaient des êtres sans défense. »

Salazar eut un rire amer et continua de jouer quelques instants avec le gobelet. Ses longs doigts en retraçaient les dessins de sinueux motifs qui serpentaient tout autour. Les trois autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Permettez moi d'essayer d'autres méthodes avant de l'attaquer de front, d'accord ? lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Helga lui jeta un regard inquiet mais Salazar l'ignora et se leva pour aller se coucher. Toujours un peu rude, il ne les salua pas mais tous étaient habitués à ses façons.

« Annulons les cours de l'après-midi demain et partons pour combattre la bête durant la nuit, dit Rowena, de cette façon il y a peu de chance que nous soyons vus. Et puis, la créature est diurne et nous l'attaquerons donc à l'heure du repos.  
\- Mais, hésita Godric, je pensais que nous pourrions justement... Enfin... cela pourrait vous sembler stupide mais j'imaginais qu'un exploit en plein jour face aux Moldus pourrait racheter les sorciers à leurs yeux. »

Salazar éclata de rire et Rowena et Helga échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Godric se crispa, attendant la riposte.

« Godric... Tu sais bien qu'aucun sorcier n'a réussi à vivre longtemps en paix avec les Moldus depuis Merlin. Avalon n'est plus accessible aux mortels et la magie effraie à présent les Moldus qui abattent sorciers, dragons et géants sans distinction, dit Rowena en essayant d'adopter dans son ton une douceur qu'elle ne savait pas feindre.  
\- Oui je le sais. Mais est-ce pour autant une raison pour ne plus tenter de contact ? Nous sommes tous humains, tous enfants de Dieu et nous...  
\- Mais enfin ! s'écria Salazar, tu as bien vu ce qui était arrivé à tes parents ! »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Les parents de Godric, des sorciers souhaitant vivre discrètement en harmonie avec les Moldus, avaient mené une vie si prospère qu'ils s'étaient attiré la jalousie de leurs voisins. Accusés de sorcellerie, ils avaient été massacrés et leur château rasé. Il n'en restaient que des ruines qui masquaient aujourd'hui le véritable château de Poudlard.

Oui, Godric savait très bien ce qu'ils risqueraient en reprenant contact avec les Moldus mais il refusait de croire que ce que ses parents avaient fait pour une harmonie des êtres était voué à l'échec. Ils avaient été victimes d'un excès de confiance mais ça ne signifiait en rien qu'il fallait abandonner leurs idéaux. Un jour, l'obscurantisme volerait en éclats et tous les hommes bénéficieraient des avancées de la magie.

« Ceci dit, reprit Salazar, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi nous devrions nous cacher des Moldus. Nous sommes plus puissants qu'avant et leurs craintes envers nous sont aujourd'hui justifiées. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait nous échapper s'il nous prenait la fantaisie d'asseoir notre domination sur eux.  
\- Salazar ! s'écria Helga avec indignation.  
\- Non pas que j'ai envie de régner sur un peuple de larves, persiffla-t-il avec mépris. »

Et il quitta la salle à grandes enjambées. Helga jeta un regard hésitant à Godric et Rowena mais finit par se lancer à sa suite. Rowena les suivit des yeux. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Que faisons-nous pour le dragon ? hésita Godric.  
\- Nous ferons comme j'ai dit et nous combattrons la nuit, asséna-t-elle, la situation est trop urgente pour qu'on débatte du problème du secret magique en plus ! »

Elle poussa un soupir profond et se releva vivement pour arpenter leur salle à manger en long et en large. Ce n'était pas là un comportement de Lady mais Rowena était, après tout, une sorcière, une bâtisseuse, une mathématicienne et même, une astronome avant d'être la dame de tous les cœurs.

« Vous savez Godric, lâcha-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à une des grandes et lumineuses fenêtres, si je respecte votre idéalisme et que mon pragmatisme s'oppose au mépris qu'a Salazar pour les Moldus, mon cœur, lui, rêverait parfois de prendre une juste revanche. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez unis et soudés mais d'ici quelques années, notre pouvoir et notre savoir seront amplement supérieurs aux leurs et alors... »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Alors peut-être aurai-je atteint un tel degré de sagesse que j'admettrai enfin que la violence n'est ni une solution ni une source de satisfaction. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Helena. »

Godric soupira et se coucha à moitié sur la table. Malgré l'excitante perspective d'un combat demain soir, la situation n'était pas des plus réjouissantes. Plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte des divergences de point de vue qui existaient entre eux quatre. Helga au noble cœur, voulait protéger tout le monde et pensait qu'une vie parmi les Moldus était impossible. Elle voulait éviter tout risque. Rowena pensait comme elle mais au fond, son cœur penchait apparemment vers les idées de Salazar qui haïssait les Moldus et cultivait des désirs sourds de vengeance et de domination.  
Godric les comprenait bien entendu. Salazar avait vu sa famille massacrée et taisait sans doute d'autres épreuves de sa jeunesse, quant à Rowena, elle avait passé sa vie à fuir les accusations de sorcellerie et le père de sa fille avait apparemment été accusé à tort et brûlé sur un bûcher. Leur rancœur était justifié, oui, mais pas pour autant légitime à ses yeux. Godric avait lui-même vécu des drames et perdu des êtres chers à cause de la haine des Moldus pour la sorcellerie. Malgré tout, il n'en avait jamais voulu aux Moldus en eux-mêmes. Enfant, il avait reçu leur enseignement, appris parmi eux, côtoyé nombre d'entre eux. Et la mort de ses parents n'y avait rien changé, il aimait les Moldus comme il aimait l'humanité et tout être doué de pensée avec qui il avait pu échanger.

« Excusez-moi, messire dit une petite voix, votre noble corps empêche Frickly de débarrasser la table. »

Godric se redressa et dévisagea l'elfe de maison qui lui avait ainsi parlé. Il se poussa doucement et le regarda s'activer.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? lâcha-t-il en connaissant d'avance la réponse.  
\- Navré messire, mais ce serait une grande disgrâce pour Frickly. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous ne nous en voulez pas ? demanda Godric à l'elfe.  
\- Pourquoi Frickly devrait vous en vouloir messire ?  
\- Pour cette éternelle servitude. »

L'elfe de maison sourit poliment à Godric mais ce dernier savait que cette question l'embarrassait profondément.

« Frickly et les autres elfes de maison ont mérité leur sort messire. La légende dit qu'un elfe écuyer négligea un jour son devoir auprès du noble sorcier chevalier qu'il servait. Par ignorance, il lui cousit une tunique en filant des herbes empoisonnées et le chevalier mourut. Sa Lady, presque morte de tristesse, infligea donc à l'elfe une juste punition et condamna toute sa race à une servitude parfaite tant que leurs maîtres sorciers ne leurs donneraient pas eux-même une tunique en signe de pardon pour la faute passée.  
\- Déjà à cette époque vous étiez des serviteurs, grommela Godric, ces légendes... Ce sont sûrement des salades.  
\- Si messire le dit, rétorqua Frickly qui semblait un peu vexé. »

Godric resta encore une petite heure à méditer dans la salle à manger, puis, il rallia ses appartements où il chercha en vain un sommeil réparateur. Aucun des autres fondateurs ne dormait par ailleurs. Rowena poursuivait ses recherches en sortilèges aidée de son meilleur élève Merwyn dit le Malicieux, Salazar, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Helga sans qu'elle ne parvienne à lui procurer de réel apaisement ou réconfort, était descendu dans ses souterrains s'entretenir avec ses amis de l'ombre. Helga, elle, soignait son herbier d'orties à la lueur de la lune.

Le lendemain, c'était Godric qui avait à charge les cours de leur petite classe. Ils n'étaient encore qu'une quinzaine en tout et constituaient, avec leurs quatre professeurs, Helena et sa nourrice et les elfes de maison, la seule population de Poudlard qui était plus un manoir qu'un château. Les cours restreints que donnaient Godric à l'époque allaient cependant beaucoup lui manquer par la suite. Tous les élèves n'avaient pas de baguette mais on avait décidé de leur en offrir aux frais de l'école. On attendait juste la visite du marchand ambulant Ollivander qui exerçait surtout en Angleterre. De fait, sans ce catalyseur de magie, ils étaient obligés de se limiter à la théorie ce qui frustrait beaucoup Godric. Pour tromper son impatience, il faisait cours tout en marchant à travers le parc. Marcher aiguisait l'esprit et le parc était un merveilleux lieu de recueillement.  
La journée était plutôt ensoleillée même si une légère brume subsistait. C'était un temps parfait. Le cour d'aujourd'hui portait sur les métamorphoses humaines, sujet qui passionnait Godric mais dont il était lui-même incapable de faire la démonstration. Changer des objets, il pouvait, mais lui-même, il en était incapable... Quelle frustration ! A la fin du cour, il s'installa avec ses élèves au bord du lac. C'était le moment des questions et évidemment, ce fut Ulric qui posa la première et elle n'avait rien à voir avec le cours :

« Pourquoi appelle-t-on les Moldus les Moldus ? demanda l'énergumène qui observait le lac avec fascination. »

Godric se gratta la tête. Il était bien embêté par cela, il n'en avait aucune idée. Les textes qui remontaient à Merlin ne faisaient pas mention de cette appellation mais il était vrai que Godric comprenait mal les runes anglaises. Ça semblait remonter à une ou deux générations mais c'était déjà bien implanté. A bien y regarder, le terme était même un peu insultant. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse mais comme il n'avait rien à répondre pour l'instant, il dit simplement :

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le cours Ulric. La prochaine fois, Abstiens-toi. »

La matinée s'acheva et il se prépara donc pour le départ. C'était Merwyn le Malicieux, l'élève le plus âgé de Poudlard, qui devait donner cours l'après-midi en remplacement de Rowena. Les quatre professeurs officiels seraient, eux, sur les routes. Godric enfila son armure aidé de Frickly. Il passa sa longue cotte de maille enchantée pour être plus légère sur son gambison et enfila de lourdes chausses qui se fermèrent et s'ajustèrent à ses pieds avec de nombreux cliquetis. Le chevalier qui lui faisait face dans son miroir en or poli avait fière allure. Grand, les cheveux longs d'un blond roux qui allait en s'assombrissant avec l'âge, la barbe légère, la carrure athlétique et le visage régulier avec des yeux d'un vert précieux. Si Godric n'avait pas eu ce tempérament héroïque qui le poussait à chercher à résoudre tous les malheurs du monde, il aurait été un galant chevalier d'une grande courtoisie et aurait passé sa vie à s'amuser de joutes en tournois et des maids en ladies...  
Il rejoignit les trois autres sorciers dans le hall. Salazar avait son capuchon rabattu sur le visage de sorte qu'on ne pouvait cerner l'expression de son visage, Rowena et Helga avaient, elles, revêtu des tuniques d'hommes plus pratiques pour l'aventure.

« Je propose de transplaner dans les grottes près des lochs où le Noir des Hébrides a été aperçu, dit Rowena, restons ensemble pour le moment, d'accord. »

Salazar hocha la tête ce qui rassura Godric. Il s'enhardit même à se placer à côté de lui lors de leur premier transplanage et lui tint donc la main. Comme ses longs doigts noueux étaient froids. C'était effrayant.  
Ils passèrent l'après midi à aller de loch en loch. Ils trouvaient toujours des traces du passage du dragon, des ossements, des empreintes, mais rien de vivant. Il devait encore être en chasse. Néanmoins, ils finirent par repérer une carcasse de cheval qu'il n'avait pas achevée de dévorer. Le Noir des Hébrides allait revenir. L'attente pouvait commencer.  
Ils s'installèrent en hauteur, sur la colline qui dévalait vers le lac. Il était hors de question de manger et de se reposer, l'odeur de la nourriture attirerait le dragon et il pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Helga, qui n'était pas sûre de sa baguette à laquelle elle ne s'habituait pas comme vecteur de magie, avait emmené l'arc et les flèches qu'elle maniait avec autant de précision et d'habileté que ses décoctions. A part Godric, seule Rowena avait appris la magie avec une baguette, un objet trop cher pour beaucoup de gens. Elle avait elle-même hérité de la baguette de son père et avait su l'utiliser avec la discrétion qui sied aux rares sorcières usant d'un tel instrument. Elle avait une perception très aiguë et précise de la magie et savait lui faire prendre la forme qu'elle voulait avec ou sans baguette, en silence ou avec des incantations. Elle avait plus de facilité que les autres à se concentrer et était habituée aux abstractions de la magie.  
Les deux autres peinaient avec cet artefact bien que Godric ne leur ait fait fabriquer deux baguettes. Helga n'utilisait la sienne que très peu. Elle disposait d'un instinct extraordinaire en potion et alchimie, connaissait les plantes et les effets des astres comme personne. On lui prêtait même des dons de devineresse mais tout cela n'était qu'observation. Par contre, quand il s'agissait de transformer, faire léviter ou ensorceler des objets, elle s'avérait beaucoup moins douée. Helga était, indiscutablement une grande sorcière mais certainement pas une grande jeteuse de sorts. Salazar, lui, refusait purement et simplement d'utiliser la baguette magique qui, selon lui, « faussait sa magie ». Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il avait été prouvé que la plupart des sorciers étaient bien meilleurs avec une baguette. Certains étaient même incapable de pratiquer correctement la magie sans ce vecteur.

« Je me demande ce que vous allez faire sans aucune arme Salazar, dit Godric alors que le soleil se couchait derrière le brouillard.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi ta mère m'avait ramené au château, je m'entends bien avec les bêtes, répondit Salazar. »

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air de conspirateur. Ses yeux gris délavés semblaient emplis de brouillards et ses cheveux noirs coupés au bol avaient aussi des reflets d'aciers. On aurait dit une sculpture de métal. Il était parfaitement concentré.

« Il arrive, murmura-t-il. »

Rowena, la main sur sa baguette, demeura impassible. Helga, elle, leva les yeux vers le ciel tout en tirant une flèche de son carquois. Quant à Godric, il s'était carrément levé, son épée dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Bientôt, la créature apparut à l'horizon. Le dragon faisait vibrer l'air. Chaque battement de ses ailes était un ouragan. Les quatre fondateurs campèrent sur leurs positions, s'arcant et s'agrippant à l'herbe tourbeuse au passage de la bête qui les ignora et descendit en piqué vers sa proie délaissée. Salazar se leva alors :

« Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, dit-il, ayez confiance. »

Godric resserra son emprise sur son épée et sa baguette mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il vit la silhouette dégingandée de Salazar disparaître en un éclair. Il avait transplané.  
Où se trouvait-il à présent ?

« Là ! cria Helga dont la voix était presque couverte par le vent. »

Elle désignait du doigt le dragon en contrebas. Il était immobile et fixait un point devant lui. Salazar. Perdu dans les plis mouvants de sa cape, il semblait si frêle et vulnérable face à l'immense reptile.

« Il faut qu'on l'aide ! s'exclama Godric.  
\- Non, asséna Rowena, il essaie quelque chose. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui. »

Godric, sans l'écouter, transplana sur une corniche naturelle quelques mètres plus bas. Ainsi, il était plus près de l'action et le dragon ne lui tournait plus tout à fait le dos même s'il restait lui-même hors de sa vue. Salazar et l'animal étaient parfaitement immobiles. On aurait presque dit qu'ils discutaient. Non, c'était impossible... un dragon et un homme... Godric voulait se rapprocher encore. Il hésitait. Cela déplairait sûrement à Salazar. Mais ce dernier paraissait si fragile face au dragon...  
La créature poussa alors un grognement menaçant et ouvrit brusquement sa gueule, comme pour s'apprêter à cracher le feu. Godric transplana aussitôt pour se rapprocher :

« _Stupefix_ ! s'écria-t-il en visant le monstre de sa baguette. »

Il pensait seulement distraire le dragon avec un tel sort. Ils avaient la peau dur et ce sortilège sera comme la piqûre d'un moustique pour lui. Mais la bête s'effondra et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il fallait croire que les manipulations de Salazar l'avaient affaibli... ou que Godric était très puissant. Sans doute un peu des deux. Godric n'avait jamais su doser sa force. Sa mère l'appelait autrefois l'Héraclès de la magie. Lors d'un entraînement pratique, il avait endormi tous les habitants du château et des alentours ce qui avait fait circuler nombre de légendes.

« Allez ! Dépêchez vous Salazar ! Sinon il va se réveiller ! cria Godric en transplanant sur le ventre du monstre. »

Il était écailleux et lisse mais beaucoup plus vulnérable que le reste de son corps. D'un noir moins intense que les parties protégées par des plaques osseuses, son abdomen s'offrait à l'épée. Godric n'avait encore jamais tué de dragon mais il connaissait bien ses leçons. Il fallait viser le cœur et rien d'autre. Il remonta vers le poitrail de la créature, brandit son arme et...

_Ne fais pas ça ! _

Godric grimaça et se tourna vers Salazar qui lui avait parlé sans ouvrir la bouche :

« Salazar ! Vous savez bien que je déteste quand vous faites ça ! »

_Ne touche pas le dragon ! Malgré ta maladresse je suis certain que je peux encore le raisonner._

« Ah, parce que vous discutiez avec lui ! Et de quoi parliez-vous ? »

_Je lui parlais de la menace des Moldus qui, s'ils semblent bien fragiles, mettront immanquablement fin aux jours de ce dragon. Il commençait à réellement ressentir cette menace et pensait à partir de son plein gré._

« Et alors, pourquoi a-t-il ouvert la gueule ! N'était-il pas en train de vous menacer ? »

_Sombre idiot ! Ça ne t'arrive jamais de bâiller ?! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas agir tant que je ne l'aurai pas dit ! De me faire confiance ! A présent éloigne-toi et attendons qu'il se réveille ! _  
La voix intérieure de Salazar était comme le feulement d'un vent violent s'abattant contre les rochers des falaises. Quelle colère immense l'agitait alors que Godric avait simplement voulu le sauver ! Et pourquoi avait-il foi en ce dragon. Ce n'était qu'un animal. Il ne réussirait jamais à le raisonner et en le laissant en vie il risquait de...

_Tu ne crois pas en moi !_

« Si, c'est juste que...

Ce dragon représentait un tel risque pour les hommes des environs, pour leur pérennité...

_Tu ne crois pas en moi ! _

Il avait sans doute déjà tué autre chose que du bétail et on ne pouvait se permettre de...

_TU NE CROIS PAS EN MOI ! _

« Comment voulez-vous que je vous croie alors que vous avez infiltré mes pensées ! hurla Godric. »

Il brandit sa lame et atteignit le cœur, entamant par là sans le vouloir les liens qui l'unissaient à Salazar.

Note : Leòghanta : ça voudrait dire "courageux comme le lion" en gaélique écossais.


End file.
